Forbidden
by seri raven
Summary: Ana is betrothed to Thor of asgard in order to unite their kingdoms. But as time goes on she finds herself stuck and almost lonely. But when a certain god of mischief worms his way into her heart and she with him. can she keep her promise? or will they do the unthinkable and break one of asgard's most strict rule. Pre thor and goes into thor. half lemon in a future chap. not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, so, I've decided im going to make a serious thor fan fiction. it took me days to figure out what im going to do and now I do, so, yeah...ummmm I like so you'll like it (hopefully) and that means you'll review (hopefully)... thanks and enjoy!**

**WARNING: this story WILL change rating later on in the chapters to M! DID YOU HEAR ME! RATING M! **

**:) enjoy**

* * *

Ana glided gracefully through the manor as a young women of her standing should. Her long dark brown hair was a family trait and she wore hers in a diagonal French braid, and was quickly taking off as a fashion for the young women of the realm; hanging over her left shoulder and complementing her pale face. Her fringe was pinned back with loose tendrils which framed her face. Today was her birthday. She was looking forward to the feast being held in her honor. maids fluttered around her like moths to a flame, curtsying and wishing her a pleasant birthday, occasionally pulling a pin from their sleeves and fixing a loose wave of hair. She only hesitated by the door to check her reflection in a nearby mirror, straightening down her long royal blue gold lined sleeves, which dragged along the floor behind her. The gold embroidery on her dress caught in the light of a nearby candle and shone as did the delicate metalwork of her gold choker. She put a gentle smile on her lips and nodded to the porters who opened the mahogany doors. She stepped out onto the balcony, and the cheering from their subjects, loud and overpowering, cut through the air like a knife. She waved to them before taking the staircase down to where the uncovered larger platform was waiting, filled with family and dignitaries from local towns.

She would receive many gifts this night; but the one she most looked forward to was her parents decision as to whom she would wed, a tradition passed down through her family since the beginning of records. on their 24th birthday they would be given their betrothed's name hidden from them since birth. it was something she greatly anticipated, and greatly feared.

The meal was 12 courses long, each small and intricately crafted. the gifts were opened, many fine swords and daggers, bows and satchels. dresses and shoes to last her at least the coming year, both light dresses and heavy dresses with different pieces crossing over; perfect for a princess. she received beautiful saddles for her horses, and looked forward to riding with them.

Finally the time came; her father stood at the head of the room, her mother on his arm; both with hair of the darkest brown. His voice rang true through the room, which was deadly silent. "As you all know, it is in our traditions that when a child of the manor turns 24, they shall be told of their betrothed. Our wonderful daughter is lucky to have such a well connected mother in this aspect."

The room tittered with laughter, and her mother smiled down at those she commanded. Her father continued "So, it is with great pleasure that we announce the conjoining of two families through the union of our daughter Ana and her fiancé Thor Odinson!"

The room was silent. then burst into cheers, all shocked yet ecstatic to celebrate their lord and ladies family with that of royal blood. Ana was dumbfounded as she chatted away about her husband to be. Ruling in vanaheim they hadn't yet seen the crowned city nor met the crowned princes. But knew of their wit, intelligence, and regal countenance. they were gods among men, and they had all heard of how thor was the greater of the two; with shockingly good looks and a charismatic attitude. Her family would greatly benefit from their union, and she would rule...she would be a queen. the idea thrilled her and frightened her equally.

.

.

.

Today was the day. The day she was to go to asgard and meet the crowned princes. If she said she wasn't nervous she would be lying, she couldn't even sleep because of it. What if she made a fool of herself? trips on her dress or says the wrong thing? a million questions were zooming through her mind as she made her way towards the entrance. The guards of her castle opened the large mahogany door revealing crowds of people on either side of the isle. Her mother and father waited at the end locked arm and arm. Ana gulped and forced her feet to move and softly padded down the stairs. When her feet hit the grass her heart rate increased as she made her way down the isle. All eyes were on her as she approached her mother and father with 'confidence'. She stopped in front of them and the servant behind her set a suitcase down and backed away. Her mother and father wore their finest cloths and looked at Ana with joy and proudness. Her mother rushed towards her and they both embrace each other in a warm hug then pulls away, her father does the same. Ana grabs her leather suitcase and walks past her parents, stopping 10 feet away from them. she looks up at the blue sky and takes in a shaky breath "Good heimdell, this is princess Ana valasquia of vanaheim, I seek entrance into asgard." she said towards the sky. Seconds pass, then dark clouds form above her and start to twist down like a funnel. A beam of light shoots out of it and lands straight on top of Ana. Her body was pulled up then she felt like she was flying. Different colors flied past her as she zoomed towards the sky.

All of a sudden everything disappeared and she felt ground again. She looked around to find herself in a gold, dome-like structure with intricate designs. she looked forward and saw a dark skinned man wearing golden armor with orange-gold eyes walk up to her and kneel. "Princess Ana, it is an honor to be in your presence." his voice was REALLY deep. he got up and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Welcome to asgard."

* * *

**so that was the end of chapter 1, I know it was rather short but the second one will be longer, I promise! please bear with me guys! it will speed up soon, please review! thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the princes'

hey** what's going on out there! This is chapter 2 I hope you will like it and please review, I want to hear your opinions and thoughts on my story so please don't hold back. Thank you!**

* * *

She glided in with such grace through the golden doors she looked like she was walking on air. Her back was straight and her hands were folded behind her back, head bowed. Strands of wavy brown hair hung in her face, they've never seen such dark brown hair in their lives. She had air skin with no marks or scars upon her. She wore a long powdered blue dress with gold trimming, the sleeves stopped at her wrists, down the middle of the skirt of her dress was white, and wrapped around her middle was a gold chain wrap wrapped around her. Both of the princes eyebrows shot up with wide eyes as they studied her then look at each other both expressions saying: whoa...; then look back at the women. They both heard she was beautiful but seeing her in person, just...wow. Frigga was holding back a smile but so far not succeeding and odin the same at their sons' expressions.

The women stopped before them with her head still bowed, obviously nervous. Another second passed then she lifted up her head causing the strands of hair to fall onto her cheeks. Both princes hearts sped up when they actually got to see her. She had the kindest turquoise eyes, the warmest smile, and soft features. She had to be the definition of beauty. They were also happy to see a women on asgard who doesn't have blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her eyes scanned over the both of them taking in every detail probably thinking 'What are these fools wearing?'

'What are these fools wearing!' Ana laughed inwardly to herself as she looked at the men before her. The first one was muscular, slightly tanned, crystal blue eyes, and long golden hair that goes to his collar bone. he wore black and silver armor with silver sleeves that had a bee-hive like design. He wore black leather boots, a scarlet cape trailed behind him, and on his head was polished silver helmet with these wings on top of it.

The other was quit handsome as well. His skin was almost as pale as the moon, raven black hair that was slicked back from his face and trailed down the back of his neck, he had an angular and solemn face. Black, hawk-like eyebrows, striking eyes met hers-eyes a beautiful light blue, alive but almost held pain. He had a noble nose, cheekbones and chin, and a firm ,quiet mouth. He wore knee-high leather boots, dark pants and a long tunic, which was covered by golden, light, high-collared armor that protected his chest and arms. A dark green cape flowed down from his shoulders and dragged on the ground behind him. And a gold helmet with 3 foot horns curving back. Which one was thor?! they both had shockingly good looks?! Ana decided to speak first. "Um, hello." she started nervously "um, which one of you is Thor Odinson?" she asks.

"That's me!" both princes say in unison while taking a step forward. The brothers look at each other with furrowed eyebrows. Frigga presses her pink lips together, snickers, and turns her head away. Odin clears his throat and purses his lips trying hard not to laugh. Ana grins and couldn't help but chuckle at the princes and their personalities'. They both look back at ana "Which one of my sons' do you think is thor?" odin's voice boomed through the throne room holding the slightest of amusement. Ana looks both of them over again then looks at odin "Well, both of them are very handsome, my king. I've heard that thor has shockingly good looks and a charismatic attitude, but, I cant tell since both seem to posses both things." she said. And for a moment, just a brief second, ana could have sworn she saw the two men blush slightly and take a small step back. "But, I have to say the one with the feathers on top of his head has to be thor." she said turning her gaze the golden haired man. "Correct." odin chuckled "And the one with the horns on top of his head is prince loki, the youngest." he added looking at the youngest of his sons. Loki grabs her hand with such softness it felt like a feather, a chill ran down her spine and goosebumps appeared under her sleeve and on the back of her neck. He was shockingly cold! it was strange but, felt, good at the same time as well. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." he said then placed a petal of a kiss on her knuckle, it was Ana's turn to blush. His voice was smooth and even and the fact that he touched her so gently e she was glass made her feel...special, almost. He leaned up and let go of her hand and she placed it on her stomached gulping. She looked at thor and he held out an arm for her "Would you like a tour of asgard?" thor's voice was deep but no where near as deep as heimdell's voice. She locked an arm around his. Thor had some muscle, definitely. He was also 6 foot tall and she came just below his chin. Loki was slightly taller than his brother. He had to be at least 6'2, He didn't have nearly as much muscle as thor, he was much more slender and skinnier than thor. He had more muscle than Ana that's for sure. Both of them got about five feet before Ana came to a sudden halt causing thor to look at her with furrowed eyebrows. She gave him a grin then turned and looked at prince Loki "By the way," she called out making Loki turn and look at her "I like your helmet." she chuckled giving him a warm grin. Loki cleared his throat nervously "Thank you." he mumbled. 'No women has ever made Loki nervous before.' thor thought to himself slightly amused. She turned and they continued walking.

.

.

.

Ana and Thor returned a few hours later talking and chatting about what she saw. Asgard was truly a beautiful city indeed. The castle was amazing and the people were so kind to each other it was almost strange. Thor bought a beautiful white rose for her and she was clutching it in her left hand. She also got a chance to meet sif and the warriors three, a group of his friends, they were very respectful and congratulated them on the wedding. "Thank you for the tour of asgard, I truly enjoyed myself." she said as they entered the castle "Im glad you did, I as well enjoyed myself." thor said with a sincere smile looking down at her. "I wish I could give you a tour of the castle but I promised mother I would help her with some errands-" he was interrupted.

"I'll give her a tour brother."

They both look forward and saw Loki coming towards them with hands folded in front of him. "Brother! Ah, I was just telling ana about giving her a tour." thor said with a smile as loki came up to them "If it is alright with princess ana?" loki adds looking at her. That gaze he gave her in the throne room was there again and it made her gulp "Of course." ana said with a genuine smile. A ghost of a grin appeared on Loki's thin lips as he held out an arm for her and she willingly wrapped hers around his. He wore his black tunic that he had on under his armor and he wasn't wearing his helmet, he looked even more handsome than he did with his armor. "Mother is waiting for you in her chambers." loki informed thor before they both took their leave.

Loki gave her a tour of the entire palace telling her what each room is used for. They walked arm and arm down the long, beautiful, golden halls with torches' lighting their way and dancing as they passed by. He always made jokes and she laughed at every single one. Her friend and a couple of locals told her to 'be careful around the younger prince' and she doesn't know why. There seems to be nothing wrong with him. He had good looks and an infectious personality, she doesn't know what all the fuss is about. She chose to ignore their comments. The tour eventually came to an end and Loki returned her to her chambers. "Thank you for letting me give you the tour, princess." Loki said then grabs her hand. the chill and goosebumps returned at his touch and he gently kissed her knuckles. She bit the inside of her bottom lip and he let go of her hand. "Goodnight." he said smoothly and he left her and went back to his chambers. Once ana was in her chambers she fell down on to the bed face first and sighed. She could use a nice glass of wine and a warm bath right now.

* * *

**That was chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please review I would love to hear your opinions. Until next chapter!**


	3. Chap 3: stress, making a new friend

**hey guys im back with another chapter to the story. Im having such a blast writing this and your reviews keep me going! I want to thank all my viewers and my fans! I hope you guys are liking my story as I go along. Thank you a million and I hope you enjoy it! IM SO ,SO, SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

* * *

An exhausted groan slipped from Ana's lips causing her chest to vibrate as she flopped down onto the soft golden sheets of her bed. She closed her eyes and marveled in the rest and beauty of relaxing, the golden rays of asgard's sun flowed in the window and bathed her in warmth. Finally, peace. For the past 5 weeks or so she was constantly running around all of asgard doing this and that for the wedding which wasn't for another 6 months! schedules' were shoved in her face, flowers were shoved towards her, calendars' and dates were thrown at her and she had dress fittings in a few weeks. Stress was building it's self on her and she constantly was trying to shut out everyone so she can have some time to herself for once. She thought this would be less stressful then what it is, she was now cursing herself for thinking that for a brief moment. She's gotten to the point to where if she saw a single servant her stomach would drop in anxiety of being asked about the...thing. And the worst part about it is...is that she had no one to talk to it about either. Of course she has made good friends with everyone it's just that she does not want to burden them with her own personal problems. She felt her heart ache slightly against her breast bone. '_is this really a good idea?'_ she contemplated to herself '_this whole wedding thing, is it such a good idea?' _she mentally smacked herself _for_ having such a thought. After all it is for the good of both vanaheim and asgard, for their people. For her family. Her family. Her heart ached more and started twisting and leaping painfully in her chest. Oh, how she misses them so. She has not seen them in ages and is REALLY homesick. She would give anything just to hug her mother and father again and tell them how much she loves them so. A single pearl slipped from between her dark lashes and slid down her pale right cheek. The warm liquid shined and sparkled in the sunlight as it slowly fell onto the sheets below her. Her throat closed up as she tried to stop a sob from slipping her slightly pink lips, but it didn't work. The sound was small and pathetic and sounded more like a mouse when it squeaks then an actual sob. She turned her back to the doors and tucked the golden sheets to her chest. This was NOT her room or palace or HER realm for that matter. She misses her own sheets for her own bed, the grassy plains of vanaheim, the streams where her and her best friend used to dive in, riding her horses in the meadows. She missed everything. More sobs escaped from her throat and they started to die down when she felt that she could barely open her eyes. Her muscles were weak and tired. And then, she let sleep take her in its arms.

.

.

.

Ana opened her eyes gently only to be blinded by a bright light. She closed them again and yawned slightly. her cheeks felt tight, probably from her tears. She slowly fluttered her heavy and tired eyes open and the light blinded her again. After a few minutes her eyes adjusted to it. She must have been asleep for an hour for the sun has already started to set on the horizon outlining the city. She let a tired sigh escape from her lips as she got up and walked over to the large mirror that set upon her dresser. Once she brushed and smoothed down her wavy dark brown hair she tied it back into a braid that cascaded down her back. She smoothed down her white dress skirt then took a double take at her reflection in the mirror. She stared for a good 5 minutes. Just, stared at herself. She wiped the dry tears off her face with her sleeve then took in a deep breath, held it until she couldn't, then let it out. She grabbed a book off her dresser and gracefully walked out of the room with confidence.

She was leaning against the golden railing of the largest patio at the palace. She turned a single page of her parchment papered book. The golden orange rays of the sun allowed her to read her words with ease.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all to short date;

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd,

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,

Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st.

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

She read her favorite love poem aloud by her favorite midgardian literature book 'the sonnet's 18' she always found their art of literature was quit fascinating. She did some research on their realm and was very impressed. They lived in such a beautiful realm. She wanted to see their stars one day. Hopefully she will be able to visit their realm one day to see them.

"That is one of my favorites." She looked up from her book only to see the one and only loki glide gracefully towards her with his hands folded behind his back. '_damn it.'_ Ana thought to herself as she felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment for being caught. Loki chuckled and leaned against the railing beside her "No need to be embarrassed, princess." He said smoothly. She cleared her throat still a little embarrassed "Sorry, I just needed to get away." She added after a few seconds. Loki furrowed his dark eyebrows causing his forehead to wrinkle ever so slightly "From what?" He asks with genuine curiosity in his voice. "The servants. All I hear now is things about the wedding. 'What color should this be? How does this cloth look? Your dress fitting is in two weeks.' It's very frustrating." She sighs closing her book gently. Their gaze meets and she finds herself, yet again, transfixed by his eyes. She knows when people are being untruthful, hiding something, or need to get something off their chests. And loki definitely needs to get something off his chest. He has much sadness behind his eyes that it almost broke her heart to look at them. Instinctively she wanted to ask 'Are you alright?' But pushed it to the side knowing it was none of her business. "I'm just stressed out I guess, there's a lot of pressure." She said as she broke their gaze by looking out at the sunset. Loki studied her for moments as she looked out at the realm eternal with its setting sun behind it. The gentle wind blew a loose strand of brown hair on her forehead, her white dress gently fluttered around her legs, and she clutched the book in her slender hands. Loki got an idea in his head. It was genius, he knows that she will love it. He reached over and placed a hand on her forearm gently like she was an antique. She snapped her head over to him meeting his gaze "Follow me." He said with a small grin placed upon his thin lips. She raised a slender brown eyebrow with a curious grin "Where exactly are we going?" She asked with a slight chuckle "You'll just have to wait and see." He said mischievously. She closed her eyes and he grabbed both her hands in his and held them tightly but gently at the same time. She was tugged forward carefully and she could hear her heels and the soft padding of loki's boots against the marble floors. After moments she heard the doors of the castle open "Loki?" She asked "We're not there yet, keep your eyes closed." He said playfully being stern "yes sir!" She chuckled. She could hear their footsteps on gravel road under their feet and then they turned left. Their footsteps turned only into rustling beneath her. '_where is he taking me?'_ she wondered in her head. Something brushed against her ankle, it was soft and made her skin itchy for a second. Grass?. After another moment of wondering in the dark they made another left then stopped. "Can I open my eyes now?" The slight creaking of doors was heard "Not yet." He said with a smile in his voice then grabs her hands again, pulling her into a room. He closed the doors behind them then went behind her putting his hands on her eyes "Are you ready?" He whispers in her right ear causing cold breath to trail down her neck giving her goosebumps. "Yes." Ana chuckled "Okay...now." on Que he removed his hands and she opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight "Oh. My. Goodness." She said slowly as she took a few small steps forward. She was in a room, a garden. It was like a forest of beauty around her. Different types of leaves and flowers all shapes and sizes surrounded her, huge willow tree's went up the wall and their branches hung down like vines. All her worries seemed to fade away, her stress was dissolving before her, she felt...at peace, happy. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something golden glow brightly getting her attention. It was behind a brush of leaves then it started to rise until she finally saw what it was. A butterfly. Small, glowing brightly fluttering its way towards Ana. She lifted her index finger for it to land on and it did. She brought it closer to her face where her eyes were and it's wings flapped apart then together over and over again. After another moment it flew upwards flying away from her gracefully. "Do you like it?" She turned and saw loki looking at her, his hands fiddling with each other nervously. "It's absolutely the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life." She said with an excited smile. He gave her a charming smile showing off beautiful white teeth and he walked towards her grabbing her hand "There's far more to see." He said before dragging her deeper into his garden.

They stayed there for hours just talking with each other and laughing. They were going to be SO late for dinner! Did they really care? Not a single bit. They were having the best time of their immortal lives and it was absolutely wonderful. They both got to know each other on a personal level. Thor never did this with her but his brother did. Thor's schedule was always packed with crap that she didn't do in vanaheim where as loki always seemed to be free.

Both prince and princess walked in the palace with locked arms laughing and talking about loki's garden and about asgard and vanaheim. Childhood memories were shared and they became the best of friends. They both look up and see thor approaching them with a smile on his face. "You two do realize you missed dinner, right?" His voice echoed through the hall "We weren't hungry." Loki said with a little laugh "Well, you had mother worried sick." He said then stopped in front of them. "Well, I shall go find her and apologize for-"

"Princess!" They both look behind thor to see at least 7 servants approach her with clothes, schedules, flowers. Her stomach dropped...no. Loki's grip tightened and thor stepped beside her holding an arm in front of her prospectively. When they reach the three of them she was completely bombarded with questions. She tried to answer them but she was thrown with more. Loki and Thor tried to tell them 'One at a time,' But they didn't hear them. Ana felt a pinch in between her eyes and it got bigger and bigger. Her vision started to get blurry and her stomach started to drop and cramp. Her heart rate increases ten fold and then she felt something snap inside her. She gasped then clutched her head in her free hand. She did the only thing that came to mind:

She ran...

* * *

**poor Ana! She is so stressed thank goodness loki is here! Next chapter will be fun and heart felt, promise. I wanted to make a longer chapter so...here it is! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. Review, please! I need this stuff.**

**Have fun with the cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Until next chapter! :)**


	4. Things in common

**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry it took so long to update I had to get the ideas and plus snow started to fall down here and I just had to go build a snowman! I saw frozen and I loved the "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show" thing Elsa did and I absolutely had to use it for this chapter and all to come. So if you will pardon me for using once or twice in the story I will be eternally grateful. "CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, DON'T LET IT SHOW" BELONGS ENTIRELY TO DISNEY, I DO NOT OWN IT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

* * *

_"Fear is when you run away,_

_Fear is when your scared to love someone,_

_Fear is when the sky turns grey,_

_Fear is when you lose your loved ones,_

_Fear is a feeling of danger,_

_Fear is when you aren't brave,_

_Fear is the feeling of anger,_

_Fear is when you cant behave,_

_Fear is when your shy,_

_Fear is not having devotion,_

_Fear is when your afraid of saying bye,_

_Fear is like a dark blue ocean,_

_Fear like ending your career_

_Fear is like being lonely, _

_Fear is like not being able to reappear,_

_Fear is like feeling ghostly,_

_Fear is like an ashtray,_

_Fear is like a dark dungeon."_

_-Gerardo Pena from poemhunter .com _

Fear.

It coursed through her veins.

It moved through her crimson blood.

It flooded her heart like water.

Her mind was racing from one thought to another.

Their voices and questions echoed through her aching and throbbing mind like a voice in a cave.

Never has she felt so much fear.

Run. Run. Run.

The word 'run' repeated over and over again in her dazed and confused mind, mixing in with the voices of the servants.

Her already rapid beating heart sped up against her breast bone and made her chest ache.

She pressed her red lips together and squeezed her eyes closed trying to fight back her tears.

Her arm squeezed tighter around Loki's arm and Thor wrapped his arm around the front of her waist protectively.

'What type of tapestry do you want hanging over the benches?'

'What flowers should there be down the isle?'

'Is there a certain type of way you want your hair done?'

'You have to get a dress fitting in 2 weeks, princess.'

'What time do you want the ceremony to be?'

She shook her head and her heart beat was beating in her head. Their voices got louder and louder. Increasing in volume and echoing within her mind. She clutched her head tighter and her stomach twisted, lurched, and tied into painful knots inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her stress and worry piled on top of her again and she lost the battle she was fighting the past few weeks. She snapped her turquoise eyes open and looked straight at the servants.

"Enough!" She screamed at them, her voice harsh and commanding. The hall's noise died down and everything was dead silent. Everyone stared at her, shocked. Even Ana herself was shocked that she yelled a command at them. Not once in all her reign as princess of vanaheim had she once yelled a command at her servants or any servants for that matter. She would always ask them nicely with 'please' and 'thank you' every time she would talk to them. Her breathing was shaky as she scanned her eyes over everyone, fear clear in her dark sapphire turquoise eyes. The color from her already pale face drained making it as white as snow. Her eyes were glistening with tears. She needs to leave. To get away from this madness, away from the people...away. She unwrapped her arm from Loki's and stared at the group of people who were silent. The pearls in her eyes glistened and sparkled from the torch lights in the hall. She was trying her damnedest not to let the tears fall, to be strong like everyone expected from her. She felt something wash over her body, surging within her with the intensity of a thousand Sun's. She clutched her fists tight, her nails digging into her skin and leaving marks. Her breathing was shaky and uneven, all she could feel was anger and fear pulsing within her like a drum. "Ana?" She snapped her teary eyes over to Thor, concern sketched in his Crystal eyes. He took a step forward and she panicked. Her feet forced themselves forward. She broke into a Sprint running as fast as she could away from them. She covered her face with her hands trying to hide the fact she was crying. She felt like she ran for an eternity, her feet were aching. She started to gasp as her chest caved in completely. Her heels were tapping on the marble ground below her and the torches that aligned the wall lite to life and danced as she sprinted past them. She removed her hands and finally reached her chambers. The guards opened the doors while giving Ana concerned looks to which she ignored. She came to a halt in front of the guards and clasped her shaky hands in front of her before straightening her back. Looking proper still with red, puffy, dark blue eyes she strolled forward quickly "No one comes in, I wish to be alone." She mumbled under her breath before entering the room. "Yes, princess." They both say then close the golden doors behind her and there's a soft clink, indicating that she was locked in. Her knees gave out and she fell against the golden doors, her head throbbing from the horrible migraine she had. The room was dark, shadows crept over the floors and up the walls. Rain drops clinked against the glass window as the sky opened up and the Valkyrie from above cried over Asgard. Her heart was aching inside her chest-beating in a painful way, as if she was being stabbed in the heart. Warm tears now spilled down her pale cheeks as her throbbing head got worse and sharp pain was shooting from her chest, going through her entire body. _'please don't thunder...please don't thunder...`_ She internally begged, it was her biggest fear ever since she was 8.

***CRACK!* **

A huge wave of fear crashed on top of her causing more tears to spill out of her eyes. She felt like she was an 8 year old again, running to her parents room crying and screaming for them to stop the storm. She took in a sharp breath and ran to the bed throwing herself onto it causing the sheets to wrinkle. Her arms were laying on top of her head gripping her hair in her hands as she sobbed. Muffled voices came from behind the door, it was Thor and Loki. They were demanding to be let in but the guards countered with 'Princess Ana wishes to be alone. Im sorry,' but they were persistent. ***CRACK!* **Ana squeezed tighter around her head and let out a blood curtailing scream. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" a deep voice yelled from behind the doors, filled with anger and a little worry. The doors busted open and Thor and Loki rushed in to see if Ana was in any danger. Thor was holding his hammer tightly in his hand and Loki was holding a glowing disc, the guards were not far behind them. Ana kept sobbing and pleading for the storm to stop like she did when she was a young girl all those years ago. The brothers looked at her holding sympathy and concern at the same time, "Leave us." thor told the guards and with a bow they left the brothers, closing the doors behind them. Rays of green formed from the disc and with a wave of his hand Loki`s weapon disappeared. Thor walked over to Ana and set his hammer down by the bed then sat beside his crying fiancé, Loki stood where he was watching quietly in the dark room. Thor gingerly laid his hand on top of her head in such a way that loki never knew capable of him, with any women.

"Ana?"

"Make it stop...please make it stop...I don't like the cracks and the rumbles, please make it stop..." She mumbled under her breath quietly.

"Ana, are you okay? Please talk to me..."

"No, No...Conceal, don`t feel, don`t let it show...Don`t feel. Don`t feel. DON`T FEEL." Ana started trembling with fear, she hated thunder and lightening yet her fiance is the god of thunder. Thor started to gently rub his thumb up and down on her head like his mother did to calm him down when he was a young boy. Ana swallowed hard and she slowly, bit by bit, let her sanity come back to her. The fog from her mind slipped away and she blinked away some stray tears. She let out a shaky breath then sniffed loudly. Her tense muscles relaxed and she lifted her head from the golden sheets, looking out the window as raindrops slid down it and more replaced them. She slowly turned over feeling something caress the crown of her head gently. She rolled onto her back, the side of her ribs hitting Thor's knee. Her hands rested now on her abdomen and her red, puffy dark blue turquoise eyes stared into Thor's Crystal ones. She sniffed "...Sorry." Her voice was hoarse from crying and cracked "No need to apologize, Ana." Thor said softly. He rested his hand against her forehead "What happened?" He asked, she pondered for a moment trying to think of what to say without saying anything about the wedding and her true feelings about it. "Um, I was just stressed that's all. This whole thing is...difficult..." Her voice trails off as she goes into thought about it. She felt her throat close up as she tries to choke down a sob, more tears press against her eyes and she sniffs. Her eyes close and her eyes burn and sting from trying her damnedest not to cry. But, she failed and the warm crystals fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Ana, please don't cry," Thor said as he pulled her towards him, tucking her to his chest. Her head rested on his broad shoulder, one arm wrapped around his neck while the other ran over to his other shoulder gripping it tightly in her hand. Both of Thor`s arms were wrapped tightly around her middle, holding her close to his chest. Ana strangled a sob down and sniffed trying so desperately to keep collected like a princess should. "I`m here for you Ana you know that, right?" Thor whispered, she smiled and nodded slightly "Yes." She whispered back "I`ll always make time for you." He said and Ana chuckled "Thank you, Thor..." she said under her breath. After a few more seconds he gently set her back down on the bed.

The moonlight illuminated her soft features and rested against her dark, silky, wavy hair.

She shifted and the moonlight danced across her pale face and the stray strand of brown hair slid across her forehead.

Thor leaned in and pressed a soft, warm kiss against her temple "Get some rest, Ana. Tomorrow you won`t have to deal with the wedding." He then got up and walked out of the room, his scarlet cape fluttering around his heels. She felt a weight fall from her chest and she sighed with content before she laid back down on the bed, her head resting on the soft, cloud-like pillow that seemed to ease her head ache. The sheets were soft and silky and slowly eased her tense and tired muscles. A moment later she felt the bed dip and she looked over, meeting the icy blue-green gaze of loki. The pale light illuminated half of him and his raven hair shone in the light. His eyes lite up when the light hit them and seemed to sparkle like a bright star.

She furrowed her dark brows into a frown, she would have guessed that he left with his brother. And as if reading her mind he said "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." she was flattered. She blinked then gave him a soft smile "Thank you, loki. I`m fine, really..." her voice trails off and her smile on her red lips fades "...Uh, sorry about what happened back there. I don't know what got into me I just-"

"Lost control?" he finishes for her. She sighed "Yes." she turned her head away and yawned slightly causing her dark blue-turquoise eyes to water. He chuckles "Get some rest, Ana." Loki moved and faded into the darkness as he got up and turned. Ana immediately turned her gaze to him and took her right hand, reaching out into the shadows for the end of his tunic. She felt the tip of her fingers brush something cold then let her fingers tangle around them. A chill ran up her spine and she felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment when she realized what she just grabbed.

_I was reaching for his tunic not his hand!_

She felt loki stop and even though she could not see him, she felt his eyes on her. She felt fear, nervousness, and embarrassment all at once deep inside the pit of her stomach then shoot through out her entire body. She cleared her throat "...Umm," she started shyly "...D-do you think you could...stay? just until I fall asleep?" she asked quietly. The room went gravely silent, the only noise was that of the clanking on the glass window from the rain drops and her erotic heart beat. It was still storming and she didn`t want to be alone.

_Oh no...he`s going to think me strange..._

And to her surprise, he moved. A white hand appeared in the pale light then slowly a black sleeve. Loki came out of the shadows then laid down on the bed beside her. She swallowed nervously before she moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest. Loki tensed for a moment then wrapped his arms around her skinny form shyly. He has _never_ been _this close _to a women before and frankly, he was quit terrified. He blinked then rested his chin on top of her head hoping it would ease her fear.

He felt a growing fear deep within the pit of his stomach when he felt her hand against the upper part of his back, he shifted slightly so her hand slid down slightly. Ana closed her tired eyes feeling sleep creeping up on her slowly. She tensed when she heard a deep rumble from the sky and instinctively she gripped his jacket tighter.

"Shh," loki whispered "Don't be afraid, Ana. I`m here for you, I will always be here for you."

Ana eased and Loki closed his eyes.

The moonlight illuminated both of them as they laid on the golden sheets, falling asleep.

The darkness slowly reached Ana and engulfed her in a peaceful trance.

Soon, she fell asleep listening to Loki's soft heart beat...

.

.

.

Ana's eyes fluttered open slowly and gently.

She swallowed making her dry throat wet, then let out a soft sigh.

The large room was gently lit with golden rays.

She looked around the room, strands of her slightly messy dark brown hair fell over her forehead in the process.

She was alone.

She gripped the soft, silky golden sheets tighter in her slender hands and tucked them against her chest.

She blinked her slightly heavy eyes then slowly sat up in the large bed.

Her dark brows furrowed, she realized something.

It was quiet. No sound, it was peaceful...and perfect.

Only slight chirps from the birds outside filled the room.

She peeled the covers off of her then slowly got out of bed.

She was wearing the same dress she wore last night, the white one with the lace pattern.

She licked her slightly red lips then stood up, her heels pressed against the marble floors.

She walked over to a closet unconsciously humming a tune her mother used to sing to her as a child softly, she can still remember her voice, soft and warm, fill her childhood bedroom with such beauty and light. She used to sneak out to the arena with her father and do sword practice when she was younger, her mother didn't like the idea of her only daughter to learn violence,_' It's not safe, Aron. A lady should never use violence as a means for solution. She should use peace and kindness,' _She would say. _'She won't be using it as a means for solution, Astrid. Just protection, in case something happens or a boy tries to flirt with her.' _He would reply. She grinned with a warm chuckle at the thought, her parents were the opposites. Her father would teach her how to use a sword and ride a horse while her mother would teach her how to walk, talk, dress, eat, dance and sing like a lady. She would also teach her how to love nature and NEVER use violence. But they were both extremely kind people.

Ana shook her head then opened the closet and searched for a dress. She stripped out of her white dress and under dress then throws them in a basket for the servants to wash. She looked in the closet and grabbed a fresh, sleeveless under dress and slipped into it, she tied the back up until it was tight enough. She finally decided on a light red silk dress with long sleeves, swept it around her body, put it on and tied the sash. She closed the closet then glided over to her dresser. She grimaced as she saw herself in the mirror. She needed to fix her lipstick and her hair was a complete disaster. She untied her braid then brushed her hair down then combed it making it even smoother. Her smooth brown hair now fell in gentle waves past her shoulder blades by 4 inches. She then fixed her lipstick then made her way out of the room.

.

.

_'Sleep, my baby, on my bosom,_

_Warm and cozy, it will prove,_

_Round thee mother`s arms are folding,_

_in her heart a mother`s love._

_Sleep serenely, baby, slumber,_

_Lovely baby, gently sleep;_

_Tell me wherefore art thou smiling,_

_Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?_

_Do the angels smile in heaven_

_When thy happy smile they see?_

_Dost thou on them smile while slum`bring_

_on my bosom peacefully.`_

Ana gently sang her mother`s lullaby her voice, smooth and velvety, like silk blowing in a gentle breeze filled the quiet library with such light just like her mother did.

Princess Ana read in silence still humming the lullaby softly in the Asgard library, turning a page with her index finger and thumb. She was submersed in the ambiance and presence of the books. She didn`t mind the solitude, or that barely anyone ventured in there. She was leaning back in her chair with her right leg crossed over her left leg leisurely. Cradling a book in her pale, slender hands as her eyes swept over the sentences, she absorbed everything like a sponge with a small smile on her pale red lips.

All across the desk lay open books in neat places, pages the color of tea or crisp white linen, with markers on their pages. She had to keep them all there so she knew which ones she`d marked and read. Ana had only been in the library for a few hours and has yet to grow tired of reading the beautiful and well written sentences, each book contained such passion and such beauty that it nearly engulfed her. Each book was of asgardian and midgardian origin, each book was literature and more importantly, they were love books. She adored love and literature books, it is all she reads considering that is all her mother would let her read.

Light coming from the glass window allowed her to read with ease and shone through the room filled with books lighting up everything. Small and very few dust specks could be seen floating effortlessly Through the golden rays and the silence in the room was absolutely wonderful to her.

"You have a beautiful voice," her stomach lurched and she rose sharply; he chair falling to the ground behind her. She swung around and the book slipped from her hands and crashed onto the marble floor with a loud,

_BAM!_

Her heart was beating hard against her breast bone, she felt fear prick at her skin like needles.

Loki stood there looking as if he made the biggest mistake of his life. His hands were clasped in front of him, his lean form was straight, he had a solemn look on his pale face but his eyes glittered with nervousness, and she could not blame him.

She swallowed and bent down picking up the book, then stood straight once more. She dusted off the brown leather covering of the book then met his gaze once more, her heart calming down. The golden rays of the sun glittered in her eyes and illuminated her pale skin and dark hair. She blinked, feeling a little awkward around him considering what happened last night...there was an awkward silence that filled the library.

She cleared her throat "...You startled me." she began quietly, hoping to get rid of this awkwardness between them. She combed a stray strand of hair behind her ear while hugging the book to her chest and swallowing again.

He shifted, and the rays hit his face and lite him up. "My apologies, milady." he said smoothly and she nodded. The silence filled the room again.

She combed an invisible strand of hair behind her ear "I am sorry about last night." she took a small step forward.

He shook his head a little "No, i understand. You were scared and did not want to be left alone." he wasn`t going to tell her but he knew what it was like not wanting to be left alone, especially when scared. She gave him a warm smile that lite up her eyes.

"What are you reading?" he asked. Her eyes widen a little "Oh, uh...literature. I find it facinating." she said as she took a little glance at the book. "Looks like me and you have something in common." he said lightly. She chuckled a little.

"O, mistress mine, where are you roaming,

O, stay and hear; your true love`s coming,

That can sing both high and low:

Trip no further, pretty sweeting;

Journeys end in lovers meeting,

Every wise man`s son doth know..." he paused his beautiful reciting.

"...What is love? 'Tis not hereafter;

Present mirth hath present laughter;

What`s to come is still unsure:

In delay there lies not plenty;

Then, come kiss me, sweet and twenty,

Youth`s a stuff will not endure." Ana finished for him. Her soft smile grew a little wider, "You like shakespeare." she stated with a faint chuckle.

"Yes, he is one of my favorites."

"Look`s like me and you have something in common."

He stared at her, just stared. His dark brows furrow _ever _so slightly, his thin, pale lips part a little. He looked a little confused...distracted...curious...

She stayed silent, still. She felt as if he were staring into her soul, wondering. He started to fiddle with his hands, just a tad. She gripped the book a little tighter in her hands, tucking it tighter to her chest.

Seconds felt like minutes, which seemed like hours. He had the same look on his pale face. She wanted to break the silence, ask if 'he`s ok' but, she couldn`t. It was like her lips were sealed shut, sewn together by an invisible string.

She blinked, but he didn`t.

After a few more moments, he blinked. His brow straightens and his lips come together once more.

She still couldn`t say a word.

"May i ask you something?" he asks after a moment.

She stared at him for a bit, then nodded.

He looked down at the floor, then back at her.

"We are having a ball tonight in honor of you and thor," he paused, seeming a little nervous as his voice wavered a little at the end of his sentence. "And i was wondering, if you would like to go...um...with me." he clenched his hands together then looked at the floor, preparing for rejection.

Her pale, red lips parted a little.

_Did he really just..._

A small sigh escaped her lips, then she stood a little straighter.

Loki cut his eyes up at her then back at the floor, he fully expected her to say 'no`.

"Yes."

He looked up at her, confusion clear in his eyes, "What?" he asked a little shocked.

She looked at him with a small grin, "Yes, i will go with you to the ball."

He stayed silent, Then she could see the happiness that gleamed a little in his eyes.

"Uh...A-alright, um...I-i guess i will see you then."

"I look forward to it."

Loki then made his way out of the library.

She chuckled with a warm smile.

She really _was_ looking forward to tonight...

* * *

**OK, OK! Scream, yell, rave, curse at me for how long it took me to update. I know this might have been a little bit of a slow chapter but the next WILL be interesting. I was having some family problems and that`s why it took so long. I hope you guys liked it, until the next chapter!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
